JANGAN JATUH CINTA
by Porsche 356A
Summary: Yaoi. Narusasu.


**Disclamer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : NaruSasu. OOC. Typos**

 **.**

 **JANGAN JATUH CINTA**

.

Ini bukanlah kunjungannya yang biasa. Sasuke bertamu ke rumahku saat malam sudah hampir berada di tengahnya. Aku tidak mempersilakannya ke ruang tamu, melainkan membawanya ke kamarku. Bisa kucium gelagat kalau ia ingin menginap. Sekarang disinilah dia berada. Berbaring di ranjang yang sama denganku di sampingku. Sepertinya ia sedang galau. Wajahnya terlihat tak bersemangat, ia juga tidak banyak bicara sejak pertama kali datang. Aku tidak ingin menanyainya, ia akan bicara sendiri nanti.

Pukul 00:16, kuhembuskan asap rokok yang ada di bibirku, mengelabui mataku agar tak cepat terpejam. Sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang curhat.

"Aku ditolak, Naruto." kata Sasuke. Apa pikirku tadi?

"Kau memang sering ditolak. Hadapilah!" jawabku setengah bercanda.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya. Makanya bicaramu enteng sekali." balasnya agak sengit. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Memang sejak putus dari mantanku saat SMP aku belum mencari pacar lagi. Sekarang usiaku 20 tahun, dan jomblo. Bukan karena aku tidak laku, aku sempat di dekati oleh beberapa perempuan, aku belum pacaran lagi karena aku masih malas saja menjalani hubungan penuh drama seperti itu. Aku menikmati kejombloanku, selagi tetap ada musik dan tidak kelaparan. Akulah Naruto, si jomblo yang terhormat. Setidaknya seperti itulah aku menghibur diriku sendiri.

Kusundut rokokku ke asbak, lalu membalikkan badanku, memunggunginya.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah cari pacar. Biar tidak sakit hati saat ditolak." kataku datar.

"Tidak bisa." jawabnya lantang.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Karena aku adalah pria yang penuh cinta."

"Bullshit!" kataku, aku menekannya sekuat mungkin.

"Naruto, aku berbeda denganmu. Aku butuh cinta. Gay sepertiku susah mencari pacar. Kalau aku tidak nyicil waktu dari sekarang, bisa-bisa sampai tua nanti aku tidak dapat pacar." jawabnya.

"Pikiranmu ekstrem sekali, seperti di Jepang tidak ada pria saja." balasku. Ia tak menanggapi. "Kenapa tidak balikan dengan Neji saja? Bukannya kau dan dia dulu ngebet sekali balikan?" kataku lagi.

"Tidak ada cinta yang abadi, Naruto. Kalau tidak diambil Tuhan, ya diambil orang. Neji sudah punya pacar lagi."

"Kasihan."

"Tidak usah mengejek." balasnya. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Sasuke dari dulu memang seperti ini, galaunya seringkali karena cinta. Sejak mengenalnya dari SMA sampai sekarang dia kuliah, yang dicurhatkan kalau tidak soal pacar, ya gebetan.

Dulu saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya ia ada permasalahan dengan Shikamaru, cinta pertamanya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia berhasil move on, kecantol dengan kakak kelas, Neji. Sayang, cinta mereka tak direstui. Sampai-sampai Sasuke kabur dari rumah ke Osaka selama berbulan-bulan, dan membuat keluarga dan teman-temannya kalang kabut mencarinya. Saat itu aku tidak ikut mencarinya karena aku harus bekerja, Shikamaru dan Neji-lah yang menemani Itachi, kakaknya. Tidak sampai seminggu Sasuke berhasil ditemukan dan dibawa pulang. Saat itu ia sudah berubah banyak, aku melihatnya menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa dan kuat. Dia mengesampingkan permasalahan cintanya dengan Neji, dan lebih memperbaiki hubungan dengan keluarganya yang sempat kacau. Aku menganggap itu sebuah kedewasaan. Aku juga pernah mengalami hubungan yang tak baik dengan keluargaku, tapi aku terlalu egois dengan menyalahkan mereka, dan membawaku lari dari masalah. Bukan menyelesaikannya. Aku terbawa pergaulan bebas, terjerumus ke narkoba, dan berujung ke over dosis, nyaris mati. Aku masih kelas satu SMA kala itu. Banyak temanku yang kemudian mengucilkanku, kecuali Sasuke. Dari situlah awal persahabatan kami.

Sampai sekarangpun setiap kali aku mencoba lebih dekat dengan kedua orang tuaku, rasanya masih asing. Tidak banyak yang bisa kuperbuat selain merubah sikap. Sisi positifnya mereka tidak banyak menuntut padaku, setidaknya tidak menunjukkannya secara gamblang. Aku hanya harus tahu diri.

Sejenak mengingat masa lalu membuatku mengabaikan orang yang ada di sebelahku ini. Aku merasa bahwa percakapan ini tidak akan berlanjut, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun urung saat aku mendengar Sasuke berkata lagi.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak cari pacar, Naruto?" tanyanya. Aku tak langsung menjawabnya, aku memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

"Tidak ada alasan spesifik. Aku menikmati kesendirianku." kataku.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak butuh cinta, kan?"

"Ya butuhlah. Kalau perlu nanti langsung menikah. Biar tidak sakit merasakan patah hati. Tapi ya, aku orangnya woles saja. Toh, nanti kalau waktunya sudah tepat jodohku akan datang sendiri."

"Kalau tidak ada usaha mencari mana bisa datang sendiri? Seperti rejeki, kalau tidak bekerja darimana bisa dapat uang?" katanya. Jawabannya membuatku geregetan, kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya tanpa membalikkan badanku.

"Rejeki dan jodoh berbeda. Rejeki itu takdir yang bisa diubah, besar kecilnya hartamu tergantung kerja kerasmu. Kalau jodoh itu takdir yang sudah dipaten. Mau jatuh cinta dengan seribu wanita di dunia sekalipun, kalau bukan jodoh tidak akan bersatu." jawabku sengit.

"Iya, tapi kalau kau tidak bertindak, hanya tiduran di kamar, memangnya bisa jodohmu datang sendiri? Mengetuk pintumu lalu bilang, _"Kak Naruto, akulah jodohmu. Ayo kita menikah"_ , kan nggak dong?" balasnya tak kalah sengit.

"Ya nggak begitu juga. Aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku tidak akan berusaha. Aku hanya masih menikmati kesendirianku. Lagipula kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang mengurus kisah cintaku? Kau sendiri saja masih suka galau ngurusin gebetanmu." kataku agak menyinggungnya. Memang kusengaja. Tanpa sadar tubuhku sudah ikut menghadapnya, tak hanya kepalaku. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya kepalanya yang menghadapku, tubuhnya tetap mengarah ke langit-langit kamar seperti saat pertama ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangku.

"Aku kan hanya memberi saran. Tidak usah sengit kalau tidak suka." katanya.

"Saran yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Entah! Peduli setan!" balasnya kesal. Sepertinya sudah lelah beradu argumen denganku.

Aku memutar tubuhku lagi, merebah kearah langit-langit kamar seperti dirinya. Lalu kami terdiam beberapa saat, sama-sama melamun, rasa kantukku belum juga datang. Tidak ada yang aku pikirkan. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berkata lagi, membuatku tersentak.

"Aku punya ide." katanya. Ada nada ceria di kalimatnya. Kutolehkan kepalaku, lalu menatapnya. Ia juga sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ide apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau kan jomblo, aku juga jomblo." balasnya. Entah kenapa aku mulai berkeringat.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kita tidak saling mencintai saja?"

Aku tak membalasnya. Secepat mungkin kuambil guling yang ada di bawah kakiku, lalu kuraih dengan tanganku. Kemudian kusambit mukanya beberapa kali. Ia hanya tertawa sambil berusaha menghindar. Aku masih berhasrat menyiksanya saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ibuku yang menginterupsi dari luar.

"Naruto, kau sedang apa?"

Aku mendelik kearah Sasuke, ia hanya menahan cekikikan sambil menatapku usil. Aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah pintu, kemudian membukanya. Mendapati ibuku yang berdiri di luar kamar dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau sedang apa di dalam? Kenapa ribut sekali?" tanya ibuku menginterogasi.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya bercanda. Maaf sudah mengganggu." jawabku. Ibuku mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawabanku.

"Cepatlah tidur, ini sudah larut malam." katanya sambil berlalu. Aku hanya mengiyakannya lalu menutup pintu kamarku lagi. Aku berbalik, melihat Sasuke yang menahan tawa. Aku berjalan kearahnya, lalu berbaring lagi di sebelahnya. Kemudian tidur memunggunginya. Aku masih kesal, untung ibuku tidak menanyaiku yang aneh-aneh. Entah ia curiga atau tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Sasuke dan benar-benar tidur, tapi lagi-lagi aku mendengarnya mengoceh.

"Sewot sekali, sih. Segitunya ya cowok straight jijik dengan cowok gay?" ucapnya dengan nada sok melas.

"Ini bukan masalah jijik atau tidak." balasku. Ternyata aku belum bisa mengabaikannya.

"Lalu apa? Kalau tidak jijik coba buktikan. Cium aku!" katanya menantang. Aku merinding mendengar perkataannya. Aku tahu ia hanya mengerjaiku seperti tadi. Aku tidak ingin termakan omongannya tapi tiba-tiba saja aku punya ide untuk menyerangnya balik. Kubalikkan badanku menghadapnya, lalu menyeringai jahil. Ia juga sedang menatapku. Kemudian kucondongkan tubuhku, secepat yang aku bisa, aku menciumnya tepat di bibir selama sedetik. Lalu kubisikkan kalimat dengan nada provokatif di telinganya.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku, ya." Tak ada balasan darinya. Kubalikkan tubuhku lagi dan kali ini benar-benar mencoba untuk tidur. Bayangan wajahnya yang shock dengan mata melotot seperti pengganti dongeng untukku. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Semoga ia tidak jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **HABIS!**

Sebenarnya ini adalah fanfic Cowok Rasa Apel yang saya posting di blog dan saya sadur menjadi Narusasu.

Semoga kalian suka dan terimakasih sudah membaca, gaes. :-D


End file.
